SasoDei: A Letter to My Brat
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: He knew he was going to die by the hands of his grandmother and the young leaf kunoichi that day, so he wrote a letter to his bratty partner telling him of his true feelings. SasoDei. Oneshot. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! Here's another oneshot I came up with the other day. It's just a letter to Deidara from Sasori after his death. Don't really know what else to say about it...**

**So enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Dear Brat,<p>

Or rather; Dear Deidara,

Let me start off by saying how stupid your idiotic art view is. Honestly, it's just ridiculous, and you're an imbecile for thinking that fleeting art and your pointless explosions are anything more than child's' play. I'm not going to go on lecturing you or ridiculing you, however, because that would take up too much time, paper, and ink in my favourite pen.

Now that that's out of the way, the real reason I'm writing you this letter is to express to you my dormant feelings that you seem to have awaken inside of me. I never thought it possible to feel anything, physical or otherwise once I became a puppet, but you proved me wrong.

Ever since you arrived, I've felt these odd tingles in my stomach (funny because I don't actually have a stomach anymore), and my heart would speed up around you as well. Even the mere thought of you was enough to make my whole body feel warm. I can't even begin to explain how baffled I was when this all happened; I had no idea that an empty wooden puppet body could still feel such things.

I was genuinely happy when I was around you, Deidara. I never thought I'd feel such happiness after my parent's death. You made me feel complete, even if you didn't know it. You're the best thing to ever come into my life, and you're certainly the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes opon. I can't tell you the countless times I'd have the urge to kill you and turn you into a puppet to preserve your perfect body. Especially when you'd piss me off or argue your stupid views on art. Oh how I just wanted to kill you and make you shut up eternally.

However, I couldn't do that to the man I'd come to love. Yes, love. I love you with every fiber of my being, Deidara. I don't even know why, or how myself, but I know I do. There's no mistaking this feeling or the things you do to me. I wished I had the courage to tell you this in person rather than having you find this on my, by now, lifeless puppet body.

There was just one problem...

I'm a coward. There, I said- er, wrote it. I was terrified of you rejecting me so much that I thought this was the best way for me to tell you the truth. Everytime I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to tell you how much you meant to me and how much I loved you. But I'm a big chicken and couldn't even tell you because of my irrational fear of your rejection.

Countless times I wanted to run my fingers through your silky, long blonde hair. Touch your flawless sunkissed skin. Have you rest your head on my shoulder. Hold your hand. Sleep with you. Cuddle with you. Kiss you. Hug you. Make love to you. But no. None of that happened because I didn't take my courage in both hands.

Not like you would've anyways. I know there's a very good chance my feelings are unrequited, but that's okay. I wanted you to know how I felt because this was something I did not want to take to the grave with me. I felt you had the right to know.

I'm sorry, Deidara. I'm sorry for every insult or slap I'd give to you. Though you may have deserved it at the time, I'm still sorry. I know I was an asshole to you 99% of the time, so I don't blame you if you loathe me. I wouldn't even blame you if you stopped reading this at the first word. Hell, you probably didn't even bother opening this little piece of paper.

As long as I've gotten it off my chest, I can die in peace. I can join my parents wherever they may be. I hope to see you in the afterlife as well, brat, but not too soon.

I'll be watching over you, that you can be sure of. I love you, even after death. I'll be awaiting the day the two of us can be together again, and I promise to be nicer to you when that day comes.

In the mean time; stay safe and don't be upset. You look so much better with a smile on your face, and I would love to see you be happy.

If you meet someone else and choose to start a family, grow old with them and all that jazz, I won't be upset as long as you're happy. Continue making your pointless explosions and destroying your precious sculptures if that's what makes you happy.

You're a skilled artist, even if you views on art are completely wrong.

But that's okay, because I love you. I always have, and I always will.

Don't forget me, because you'll always be on my mind. Again, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Please dispose of my body properly. I don't want anyone else to do it but you. My puppets are all yours, do with them as you wish.

Destroying them would be incredibly stupid.

Just saying.

Akasuna Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! This was just something from the top of my head and thought you guys might like it, so here it is.<strong>

**Now I'm off to write some more stuff! Updates, more oneshots, the good stuff, y'know? :3 Or maybe I'll go to bed and write later...it's super late and I have school tomorrow...but I don't wanna go to bed yet...*Shrugs* I'll probably write a bit more. XD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
